monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
C.A. Cupid
C.A. Cupid is the daughter of Eros, the god of love in Greek mythology. She first appeared as part of the Sweet 1600 doll line. C.A. Cupid will debut in the television special "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?", in which she is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald.http://www.facebook.com/ErinFitzFanPage Personality C.A. Cupid follows in her father's footsteps as an arbiter of love and is specialized in the dealings of relationships, though primarily those of monsters. She hosts a daily radio show from her station in the Monster High catacombs, during which she takes calls on relationship problems. This is her way of doing her job, since though she does have her bow and arrows ready 24/7, she is a lousy shot. When it comes to her attitude, C.A. Cupid is carefree and joyful as love should be, but also stern and professional as a relationship sometimes needs to survive. Physical Description Cupid Girl has white skin which fades to black the same way Spectra does to transparent. She has short pink hair, which is fashioned to make it look like she has a halo. She wears pink lipstick on the center of her lips to make her mouth appear heart-shaped. C.A. Cupid's wings are made to look like a rib cage and she has a visible spine. Classic Monster In Greek mythology, Eros was the god of love. In some cases, he was the son of Aphrodite, while being described as a primordial God in others. Many poets satirically portrayed him as a blindfolded child, illicitally meddling in the love affairs of mortals, usually to his own amusement. Eros and Psyche In Greek mythology, Psyche was the embodiment of the human soul. She is portrayed as a beautiful young woman, usually with butterfly wings. She eventually either boasted that she was even more beautiful than Aphrodite herself or became inadvertedly worshipped instead of Aphrodite, which sent the goddess into a fit of jealousy. She sent Eros to use the arrow of desire on her, causing her to fall in love with the nearest thing, which in this case would be a hideous creature. However, even Eros falls in love with her and takes her away. They eventually marry and Psyche is even made a goddess by Zeus. Relationships Family Her dad is Eros, the god of love in Greek mythology, but better known by his Roman name, Cupid. There is a possibility that her mother might be Psyche, Eros' wife. Friends She says that she is friends with any monster who is "in love with love". So its possible she has a friendship with Draculaura. Gallery 388765_312811095418905_215479355152080_1036818_388231322_n.jpg 402030 312812372085444 215479355152080 1036822 1354991826 n.jpg|C.A CUPID PROFILE $(KGrHqFHJCsE7BcvggltBO81k!rsUg~~60 12.jpg|C.A. in her box. 385162 265428360177125 100001298883873 670529 337624443 n.jpg 6556775511 666473db11 b.jpg 6556781291 7ed25d81eb b.jpg|doll cupid girl out of the box IMAG0256.jpg 0101.jpg IMAG0260.jpg|C.A.'s wings and spine, they attach on her back and are removable. IMG 4787.jpg IMG 4770.jpg 6564039631 da180c8e63 b.jpg IMG_0646.jpg|Picture proving that Ghoulia and C.A. Cupid share the same face mold. 6578438477 64ef56871e z.jpg 6586727409 9c9718869f z.jpg 6637077445 33d49905b9 o.jpg|C.A Cupid Close Up C.A cupid.jpg Cuppii.png Cuppi.png Capturey.JPG profile pic.PNG|" How may I be of service to you" cupid.PNG|Cupid in Panic Notes * C.A. Cupid has Cupid's Bow lips which were popular in the 1920s. * C.A. Cupid's style has a vintage-resemblance, somewhat like Operetta's (at least with a familiar colour-scheme, alongside their hairdos being very similar). It looks influenced by the early 1900's, hence her Cupid's Bow lips, from when the vintage-period peaked. * Her catch phrase is "Love doesn't have to be scary." * Despite being officially announced as a Walmart exclusive, people have been able to get a C.A. doll at Target too. * Her doll doesn't come with a pet or brush. * C.A. Cupid shares a face-mold with Ghoulia Yelps. * She is the oldest character in the entire series. References Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Characters Currently Not in the Books Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? characters Category:Characters Without Plushies Category:2012 dolls Category:Sweet 1600